


A Millionth Times the Charm

by Pixelleci



Category: Minecraft Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Angst party, Bottom George, Fluffy Moments, George is stuck in a time loop, M/M, Multi, The team is all together in real life, confused George, dreamnotfound, some skephalo moments, some smut, stupid pining George and Dream, top dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelleci/pseuds/Pixelleci
Summary: It was chaos. He could barely get a word in edgewise, and between Bad’s worrying, Sapnap’s dramatic remarks, and Dream being swarmed by everyone, George couldn’t find a place to fit in.A moment alone is all he needed, and he finally got it.They were on the balcony, the moonlight beaming down on them, making the green hues and pale skin glitter. George’s breath was taken away.“Dream, I...” he began, only to get a brief glance from the blond. He arched a brow, as if urging him to continue.But he couldn’t.His alarm blared, and he sat up, awake at 8:25 AM.The same time he’d awoken that morning.(On hold.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/George - Relationship, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Sapnap/Karl, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, mcyt - Relationship
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first DreamNotFound fic, so don’t hate me too much. Let me know what you guys think, if I should continue! Enjoy George’s crisis this chapter :)

That morning had been one of haste for George to get ready. He threw on a nice shirt, some jeans, made himself presentable. The whole group was meeting up today, and he wasn’t sure if he was more excited or nervous at this rate. 

You see, he’d come to the conclusion that tonight would be better than ever to just throw up all his feelings for Dream. The man he co-oped with more times than not, the one who knew how to make him laugh so hard he couldn’t breathe. Yeah, today’s the damn day.

The only problem is, this is a group event. Meaning, George will not be having his precious alone time with Dream so easily. Even better.

He’s been bracing himself all morning and early afternoon, and when the clock strikes, he’s meeting everyone up at the bar. They scheduled a private session so weirdos wouldn’t come in, recognize them, so on. Which at least for that, George is thankful.

When he arrives, Sapnap is already there, and so is Dream. They’re chatting away about something, and that figures. They’re probably the closest out of all of them. He’s greeted soon though, firstly by Sapnap, who’s grinning at the other fellow entering their private space.

“Look what the car dragged in!” He said, and George found himself rolling his eyes. 

Dream chuckled, giving George a shining smile in response. 

“Nice to see you too.” The latter answered, and they moved closer towards the bar.

“We were just about to order some drinks, just getting the edge off. Gonna join?” Dream asked him, and there was no way George was saying no. He’d be a loser if he didn’t do so.

“Yeah. I’ll see what there is.”

“You know, I kind of expected you to be a no alcohol type of guy,” Sapnap admitted, as the trio walked over to the bar as spoken about. 

Did he really give off that vibe? Surely not. “I don’t mind drinking.” He leaned slightly on the counter, glancing over the menu before ordering a small glass of something a little alcoholic.

“George is a loose cannon. Shouldn’t expect anything from him,” Dream remarked, earning a lighthearted glare from George. 

The other two ordered their drinks, and the day went on with chit chat.

Zak, Skeppy, entered in an hour late. As expected. Bad began scolding him, as expected, and then they’d gone off to get a drink. Sapnap had found Karl to talk to at some point, and George thought he was in the clear with Dream. Finally, the perfect moment to—

“George?” He heard Bad’s voice come from behind him, and he twisted to glance over. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“...Sure.” It can’t hurt. The night is young anyway.

George throws a smile over his shoulder to Dream, who waves a hand dismissively. Luckily, Sapnap comes to make sure his friend isn’t too lonely. 

Once they’re somewhere private, Bad looks a little more worried than George realized his voice sounded.

“What’s up?” He asked timidly.

“I don’t... know how to keep Skeppy as a friend.” It seemed to be blurred out, judging by the wide eyes on Bad’s face.

George hesitated. He was no relationship guru. What the hell?!

“Uh... it’ll work out. He’s good at that stuff. Trust him.” George informed, trying to be reassuring. Bad didn’t look reassured, but he didn’t want to worry George anymore.

“Alright.”

Well, there was that sorted. Now, back to Dream and—

“Hey, George!” It was Karl’s voice now. Dammit, what did everybody want with him?!

“Hey, Karl.” Casually, George went ahead and walked closer, matching the other man’s breezy smile. Although, it faltered a moment later, and he scratched the back of his neck, glancing in Sapnap’s direction. He was still talking to Dream.

“This about him?” George prompted, flickering his gaze back to the conflicted looking Karl. And now flustered. He opened his mouth to object, but George had grinned, shaking his head and holding a hand up. “I got it. Just stay there.”

True to his words, George sauntered over. He didn’t hear much of their conversation due to his own hectic thoughts, but he cleared his throat, jabbing his thumb in Karl’s direction.

“Hey, Sapnap. Karl said he wanted something from you.” Sapnap seemed to beam at that. It was cute. 

“We can talk more later, Dream.” And then he was off to Karl.

George sighed, sitting back down to finish his drink. This time, Dream got up, heading over to the balcony. Seemingly to clear his head, and George could use that too.

It was chaos. He could barely get a word in edgewise, and between Bad’s worrying, Sapnap’s dramatic remarks, and Dream being swarmed by everyone, George couldn’t find a place to fit in.

A moment alone is all he needed, and he finally got it.

George had no joined him on the balcony, the moonlight shining down on them, making the green hues and pale skin glitter on Dream’s face. George’s breath was taken away.

“Dream, I...” he began, only to get a brief glance from the blond. He arched a brow, as if urging him to continue.

But he couldn’t.

“I have to.. you’re— I love you—“

His alarm blared, and he sat up, awake at 8:25 AM.

The same time he’d awoken that morning. 

How strange.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds out a little more about his repeating day. How on earth does he try and fix it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!! I see lots of people liked this fic and omg I can’t believe how many enjoy this— thank you!! I’ll be sure to keep on trucking :)

This is a work in progress! Just wanted to add a second chapter so you would know there will be more.


End file.
